The Other Son
by katie1999
Summary: When Diego is visiting the northern estates again, but nobody knows where he is, Alejandro gets suspicous. What he finds, casts his son in a different light and makes him reflect about his relationship to his son.


**The other son**

Chapter 1

Alejandro followed Felipe as he rode north. He suspected that he was going to visit Diego who was staying at the northern estates as Felipe had told him. But when Alejandro had inquired of Manuel, his vaquero about his son, he knew nothing of his whereabouts. It had puzzled him that nobody knew where Diego stayed. Why had he gone to the north at all? Whenever he went there he always stayed away for a few weeks. Didn't Diego know that he was needed at the hacienda as well?

Alejandro had seen Felipe pack some books that came this morning with the ship from Spain. So he was very sure that Felipe was going to visit Diego. The road Felipe took was leading to the northeast in the direction of Santa Barbara. He remembered some abandoned houses there where some tenants had worked on the land before giving up. They were on the border of the de la Vega hacienda and lay closer to Santa Barbara than to Los Angeles.

The house at the end of the road was better maintained than the rest and had been rebuilt in the recent years. Alejandro rarely visited the area, since nobody was living here or at least he had assumed it.

A young woman who was working in front of the house greeted him as he rode nearer.

"Buenas dias, Señor. Did you get lost? The road to Santa Barbara is farther to the east. You must have taken a wrong turn."

"It seems like it." Alejandro dismounted from his horse. "You don't get many visitors here?"

"No, not many. Mi patron, Señor Guiterrez likes it quiet. That's why he comes here."

"Señor Guiterrez?" Alejandro was surprised. "I never heard of him. Maybe you can introduce me to him."

The young woman hesitated. "I'm not sure, Señor. Mi patron doesn't receive guests when he is here. He is an ill man."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Señora. Then I don't want to impose."

"It's alright, Señor. If you want to rest for a moment and drink some water you can do that, before you ride on," the woman offered apologetically and led him to a shaded area in a kind of courtyard.

Alejandro sat down on a bench in the shade of a tree and saw the woman vanish through a gate between two buildings. A few minutes later she came back with a pitcher of water and a glass on a tray. "If you will excuse me now, Señor, I have to continue with my work. Mi patron is a kind man, but he can get angry too, if the work isn't done."

Before she could vanish again, Alejandro stopped her. "Tell me more about your patron, Señora. Why does he live here in this remote area?"

"Oh, he doesn't live here all the time, only some weeks per year."

"You said he is ill?"

"Yes, whenever he is here the doctor comes from Santa Barbara nearly every day."

"I see."

"Do you need more water, Señor?" The woman inquired. "I really must go now!"

When Alejandro shook his head she vanished again between the buildings. Alejandro drank his water slowly, thinking about the young, talkative woman. He had always thought he knew who was living on his lands. Why had Diego never told him that he had rented the house to a Señor Guiterrez?"

Curiously Alejandro followed the path between the buildings where the woman had vanished. It led to another courtyard where some chairs were placed around the table. At the far end was a couch where a young man in plain clothes was lying, his face turned to the boy sitting next to him. Even if he didn't recognize his son at once he recognized Felipe. Diego looked ill with his eyes half closed and he had his arm in a sling. Felipe looked at him, concerned, putting his hand on Diego's arm. "I'm afraid, Diego." Felipe said very slowly with a hoarse voice and it was clear how much effort it took him to voice the words.

In the silent courtyard Diego's voice was loud enough for Alejandro to understand his words. "I'm much better already, Felipe. The doctor says I will probably be healed in two weeks. It's not as bad as when I was shot the last time."

Alejandro leaned against the wall in the shadows where he wouldn't be seen. Diego was here and he was ill. And Felipe could talk and probably hear too. Why did Diego hide here in this remote house?

Why didn't he stay at home where he had everything at his disposal? Why did he prefer to be among strangers instead of his family when he was in need of help? Why couldn't he show his father that he was ill? Didn't he trust him?

Shocked by the discovery Alejandro returned to his former seat in the other courtyard pouring himself another glass of water.

The young servant woman came back to the courtyard. "Ah, Señor, you're still here. I looked here a few moments ago and didn't see anyone. I thought you had already moved on."

"No," Alejandro shook his head, "I only stepped into the shade."

"I'm sorry to hear that Señor Guiterrez is indisposed. Is he very ill?"

"I can't say anything about it, Señor." The woman made clear that she wasn't going to gossip about her employer.

"It's a nice area here, Señora and a well treated house," Alejandro complimented her, changing the topic. "You have a long way until you get to Los Angeles for the market."

"Si, Señor, that is indeed a long way, That's why my husband and I drive to Santa Barbara when we need something."

"Your husband?" Alejandro inquired.

"Si, mi Alfonzo. Señor Guiterrez has hired us to take care of his house and to be there for him when he stays here."

"Señor Guiterrez doesn't get many visitors?"

"No, only his brother, but he doesn't talk very much. His brother brings him books to read when he is well enough to read or sometimes reads for him."

"You like your work for Señor Guiterrez?"

"Si, he is such a nice man and I'm always sorry to see him leave. But I also feel a bit happy for him, because I know that he is well enough to go home to his family. It must be a strange family that he can't stay with them when he is ill."

"You asked so many questions about Señor Guiterrez, Señor! Do you know him?"

Alejandro shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know him at all."

With his head bowed Alejandro went to his horse to ride home thinking about the son he didn't know.

* * *

_**A/N:** For some time I have been playing with the idea of Diego having a refuge and based on this short story I have a long one in progress. But the other story has developed in a different direction and this short story no longer fits into it. That's why I decided to publish this one as a stand alone story._


End file.
